CODE: DELETE
by The Cowardly Christian
Summary: Some of these are based on actual Deleted scenes from code lyoko! Some will be AU's of those. Others will be rabid plot bunnies of what could've, should've, and might've happend in code lyoko! All are an Example of my "CODE: DELETE" challenge. For real deleted scenes go to: /scriptsvsepisodes/#top 10 of the most incredible changes .FEEL FREE TO USE THESE FOR YOUR OWN STORIES!
1. Chapter 1

CODE: DELETE

I REGRET AND OWN NOTHING

…...

**This is based on an actually deleted scene, for more info go to: **** .fr/scriptsvsepisodes/#top_10_of_the_most_incredible_changes**

…...

-What I tell you. Not a girl around at all! Taunted Sissie. Ulrich and Odd glared at sissie. "Were

sick of your dumb jokes! Shouted Ulrich. Why can't you leave aileta alone?" Sissie snorted.

"What can I say Ulrich dear? She's going to have to adapt. It's a jungle out there!" "Your telling

me! Odd quipped. I'm looking at an ugly unpleasant baboon right now!" Odd and ulrich

laughed. Sissie growled...then smirked. "It can't be more unpleasant than what seeing right

now. Your towel looks tacky too by the way." Confused, odd looks down and to his horror see's

his towel fallen completely down. Embarrassed, he covers himself...

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

**AN: I know it says "in-progress" but really I just don't like boxing myself into a corner. For now this is more of a one-shot that I might continue one day...but probably won't. **

**But, hey. Feel free to use whatever elements you want from this, if you want! Or maybe give me ideas?**

**This serves as an example for my CODE: DELETE challenge, for more info on this and other challenges go to my profile. **

**I might make an Au version of this chapter**

**Also don't forget to give a shout out to my mom's birthday story on my page!**

**Love me, flame me, review me**


	2. Chapter 2

I REGRET AND OWN NOTHING!

…...

**This is based on an actually deleted scene, for more info go to: **** .fr/scriptsvsepisodes/#top_10_of_the_most_incredible_changes**

…...

"-Ulrich and I were made for each other! got that!?" Shouted Odd in Yumi's body. And then he

did something shocking. He kissed ulrich! "T-That's disgusting!" Shouted Sissie. She then

stormed off. Suddenly there was a flash of light. And Tamiya shouted. "The scoop of the year!"

And they quickly ran off. Ulrich, shocked beyond all measure. Just stood there stunned until

Odd broke the kiss. "Wow, you kiss great!" Remarked odd with a cocky grin. This snapped

ulrich out of his stupor. He glared at him. "You do that again and your dead!" Ulrich then

stormed off! Odd humphed. "You try to do something nice for a friend and this is how they repay you!"

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

**AN: I know it says "in-progress" but really I just don't like boxing myself into a corner. For now this is more of a one-shot that I might continue one day...but probably won't. **

**But, hey. Feel free to use whatever elements you want from this, if you want! Or maybe give me ideas?**

**This serves as an example for my CODE: DELETE challenge, for more info on this and other challenges go to my profile.**

**I might make an AU version of this chapter**

**Also don't forget to give a shout out to my mom's birthday story on my page!**

**Love me, flame me, review me**


	3. Chapter 3

What a weird thought to come to my head while watching "DEJA VU"

I REGRET AND OWN NOTHING!

…...

"I don't believe this!" Shouted Odd. After seeing his mystery girl is actually sissie. He quickly

dashes behind the tree. Laptop held against his crotch. Unfortunately for Odd. Jeremy had been

messing with a new program and his laptop. And it was still glitchy. One moment odd's fine,

the next his clothes are devirtualized. Leaving him naked save his laptop...and now sissie was

heading in his direction. Odd flushed. _I'm so slagged..._

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

**AN: I know it says "in-progress" but really I just don't like boxing myself into a corner. For now this is more of a one-shot that I might continue one day...but probably won't. **

**But, hey. Feel free to use whatever elements you want from this, if you want! Or maybe give me ideas?**

**This serves as an example for my CODE: DELETE challenge, for more info on this and other challenges go to my profile**

**Also don't forget to give a shout out to my mom's birthday story on my page!**

**Love me, flame me, review me**


	4. Chapter 4

What should've happened to odd at least once

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

…...

Odd danced around the battlefield. Hornets, kankrelot, cubes, Crabs. He smoked

them all! "Bring it on Xana! You can't touch this! I'm king of the world! I'm the omega to your-

**RIP!**

Odd looked behind him and saw the smuggest kankerlot rip out his tail. Odd lasered

him but the damage was done...his bare bottom was now exposed. Embarrassed,

odd made sure he kept fighting well away from the others. And gleefully watched as

the time bubble swallowed everything...

…...

_Not good. _Thought a mortified Odd. The time bubble had sent him back to his desk

in Mrs. Hertz class...But not his seat cover...and there was only 5 minutes before they were to be dismissed...

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

**AN: I know it says "in-progress" but really I just don't like boxing myself into a corner. For now this is more of a one-shot that I might continue one day...but probably won't. **

**But, hey. Feel free to use whatever elements you want from this, if you want! Or maybe give me ideas?**

**I guess this also counts as an example of my CODE: DELETE challenge, to learn more about it and other challenges go to my profile**

**Also don't forget to give a shout out to my mom's birthday story on my page!**

**Love me, flame me, review me**


	5. Chapter 5

**No service part 1**

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

…...

Ulrich and odd were annoyed. They were waiting for Yumi and Sam. When they had

the idea to go inside and get food for a picnic. Unfortunately, the staff wouldn't let

them in. Apparently, they had a "no suite, no shirt" policy. Currently ulrich was only

wearing a swimsuit. And Odd had a Hawaiian shirt and a purple speedo(which

apparently didn't count as a "suite" far as the restaurant was concerned). So they got

an idea to trade outfits. They flipped a coin. And odd ended up wearing both the

shirt and the suit while ulrich wore the speedo. As odd went inside. Ulrich looked

down and saw the coin odd used to flip. Ulrich bent down to pick it up-

**RIP!**

Ulrich blushed as he saw the remains of the speedo scatter to the winds. Then he saw writing on the coin-

**Sorry, good buddy!**

**Couldn't resist!**

**Give the girls a good laugh, will yah?! **

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

**AN: I know it says "in-progress" but really I just don't like boxing myself into a corner. For now this is more of a one-shot that I might continue one day...but probably won't. **

**But, hey. Feel free to use whatever elements you want from this, if you want! Or maybe give me ideas?**

**Also don't forget to give a shout out to my mom's birthday story on my page!**

**Love me, flame me, review me**


	6. Chapter 6

What should've happened in teddyzilla

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

…...

Ulrich had no time to wait! Lives were on the line! The whole school was in danger!

The instant Yumi's door opened. He grabbed her hand and ran! Yumi was yelling at

him about something. But he had no time to listen! His focus was entirely on the 50-

ft. psychotic bear! That was heading straight for the school! He finally stopped

running and turned to yumi to formulate a battle plan- Then he stopped...and

blushed...Yumi was only wearing towel..."Yeah, so I was in the shower when you

knocked." Said a flustered and irritated Yumi. Ulrich coughed nervously...Right...I

can see that...Sorry...But you know...I was focusing on the- "-giant bear that's

about to kill innocent people. No, of course. Completely understandable." Finished

Yumi in begrudged resignation. They awkwardly silence continued...Ulrich began to

say: Uh...you think we have time to go back-

**CRASH!**

Went the school's front gate as it was crushed. Both teen sighed. That had been too much to hope for...so what now?

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

**AN: I know it says "in-progress" but really I just don't like boxing myself into a corner. For now this is more of a one-shot that I might continue one day...but probably won't. **

**But, hey. Feel free to use whatever elements you want from this, if you want! Or maybe give me ideas?**

**This is an example of my CODE: DELETE challenge. For more info on this and other challenges, go to my profile!**

**Also don't forget to give a shout out to my mom's birthday story on my page!**

**Love me, flame me, review me**


	7. Chapter 7

CODE: SCRAWNY

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

…...

How do I get into these situations!? Thought Odd angrily to himself. What started as

a bet to prove he wasn't scrawny...had ended with him stuck in the vent! How did

this even happen!? Thought Odd in confusion...It was all a blur...Sissie was

mocking him...then a jello explosion...kiwi barking...a cake with...eyes?

What?...a blackout followed by...was there...maybe a ninja?...Wow, I must've

hit my head harder than I thought!...That or I'm losing it! Odd groaned, now was

not the time to think of that! He needed to focus on getting out of here- Wait! There

it was! Light! Yes he got it! He was home free!

**RIP!**

Odd blushed as he looked up at the sight of his ripped underwear caught on the vent.

Leaving him outside and naked...But were was the rest of his clothes!?...oh wait

now he remembered...Sissie was in the middle of mocking him...he was just about

to accept the bet- Then Xana attacked! His specter caused the school jello to explode

soaking everything. Which caused Kiwi to bark in happiness as he lapped it up. Then

another specter possessed the cake and brought it to life! He incapacitated it by

wrapping it in his shirt and throwing it down the incinerator. Then an electrical

surge caused the power to flicker on and off...during which the possessed cutout of

a ninja attacked...and slashed off his pants! Aileta must've got to the tower at that

point because the cutout floped over and the power came back...However he was

now in his underpants...not wanting people to see him he hide in a nearby

vent...unfortunately he tripped, fell deeper within the vent, and hit his

head...which is how he ended up naked on the schools front lawn. _Help. _Whimpered Odd to himself...

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

**AN: I know it says "in-progress" but really I just don't like boxing myself into a corner. For now this is more of a one-shot that I might continue one day...but probably won't. **

**But, hey. Feel free to use whatever elements you want from this, if you want! Or maybe give me ideas?**

**Based on a story idea by Jeffry**

**Also don't forget to give a shout out to my mom's birthday story on my page!**

**Love me, flame me, review me**


	8. Chapter 8

CODE: DELETE(Costume)

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

…...

_This can't be happening. _Thought Ulrich as he approached the Kadic costume party. To collect a government incentive Kadic needed to sponsor a local business. As it happens a local business (Donny's Costumes) wanted advertisement.

It was a good deal. All Donny wished was that they have a costume party and have all the students wear his surplus costumes as a publicity stunt. This had been decreed mandatory.

Now your probably wondering: Okay, so you have to wear a costume. So what? How's that a bad thing? Well, this wouldn't be so bad...If odd hadn't accidentally broken the alarm causing Ulrich to oversleep.

By the time Ulrich got there, there was only one costume left to register...And to call it a "costume" was really being generous...It was a Loincloth.

Yes, you heard it right. Ulrich Stern was walking to a party wearing nothing but a small, flimsy cloth that only covered his genitals. Putting aside the obvious ensnarement of the situation...It was painful!

Due to being remarkably endowed...every step felt like a punch to the nuts! This stupid thing was like ten sizes too small! The only way he could wear it at all was to curve his wang around; he was fairly sure the top bit was slightly poking out out of the top of the back waistband.

He couldn't even wear underwear! It made it so tight the circulation to his nethers were cut off! _I'm going to get you for this Odd. _Thought Ulrich. The only good thing was that Yumi was out of tow-

**BEEP**

**BEEP**

Ulrich picked up his phone and read the text message:

**Hey! Ulrich!**

**Got back early!**

**Heard you'll be at costume party!**

**I'll be there in 2 hours!**

**Yumi (:**

Ulrich paled. But he managed to quickly calm himself. They were only required to stay one hour minimum. It wasn't ideal, but he'd have to speed up his revenge on Odd.

And even if it fails...We'll better Odd walks free then Yumi sees this! Stated Ulrich to himself as he steels himself to enter the party...

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

**Also don't forget to give a shout out to my mom's birthday story on my page!**

**Love me, flame me, review me**


	9. Chapter 9

CODE: DELETE

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

…...

I'm not Scrawny! I'm Svelte! Insisted an irritated Odd. Sissie smirked. "Well, why don't you prove it?" She challenges. She then looks around and gets an idea.

"Alright, try to get into that vent. If you can't your svelte, if you can your scrawny." Odd nodded and proceded...And he fit perfectly!

"HA! Laughed Sissie. I knew it!"

"Wait! This Vent is large! That doesn't count!" Odd frantically looked around and then saw a much smaller vent. There! He shouted.

He then snuggled in...And this time he was too big! "Ha! Snapped odd. Told you!" Sissie sighed in defeat.

Odd smiled as he tried to back out- But then he found he couldn't! He was stuck! "Sissie! Help! I'm stuck!"

Sissie rolled her eyes but complied. Everything below the waist was sticking out of the vent. She grabbed his waistband and began to pull.

Odd cried out! "Stop! Your giving me a wedgie!" That gave Sissie an idea. "Oh, that's not a wedgie...This is!" She shouted as she yanked up his underwear.

Odd cried in pain and begged for it to stop. But Sissie refused to relent. She kept pulling and pulling and pulling and pulling and pulli-

**RIP!**

What remains of his underwear came off in her hands. Odd moaned in pain.

"Alright, you've had your fun! Now please let me out!" Sissie looked at the tatters in her hand and at Odd then she smiled again. "I'm just getting warmed up!

**YOINK!**

Sissie yanked down his pants...Stared for a second...Then laughed. "That's your shame? That word dosen't do it justice! I've seen raisins bigger then that!" While Sissie laughed, Odd became more red...

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

**Also don't forget to give a shout out to my mom's birthday story on my page!**

**Inspired by Jeffery**

**Love me, flame me, review me**


	10. Chapter 10

CODE: DELETE(distaff)

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

…...

I'm not Scrawny! I'm Svelte! Insisted an irritated Sissie. Odd smirked. "Well, why don't you prove it?" He challenges. He then looks around and gets an idea.

"Alright, try to get into that vent. If you can't your svelte, if you can your scrawny." Sissie nodded and proceeded...And she fit perfectly!

"HA! Laughed Odd. I knew it!"

"Wait! This Vent is large! That doesn't count!" Sissie frantically looked around and then saw a much smaller vent. There! She shouted.

She then snuggled in...And this time she was too big! "Ha! Snapped Sissie. Told you!" Odd sighed in defeat.

Sissie smiled as she tried to back out- But then he found she couldn't! She was stuck! "Odd! Help! I'm stuck!"

Odd rolled his eyes but complied. Everything below the waist was sticking out of the vent. He grabbed her waistband and began to pull.

Sissie cried out! "Stop! Your giving me a wedgie!" That gave Odd an idea. "Oh, that's not a wedgie...This is!" He shouted as He yanked up her underwear.

Sissie cried in pain and begged for it to stop. But Odd refused to relent. He kept pulling and pulling and pulling and pulling and pulli-

**RIP!**

What remains of her underwear came off in his hands. Sissie moaned in pain.

"Alright, you've had your fun! Now please let me out!" Odd looked at the tatters in his hand and at Sissie then He smiled again. "I'm just getting warmed up!

**YOINK!**

Odd yanked down her pants...Stared for a second...Then laughed. "I knew you weren't a natural brunet!" While Odd laughed, Sissie became more red...

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

**Also don't forget to give a shout out to my mom's birthday story on my page!**

**This is an example of my distaff-counters challenges, for more info on this and other challenges read my profile**

**Inspired by Jeffery**

**Love me, flame me, review me**


	11. Chapter 11

Code: Delete(earth)

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

…...

Jeremy was ecstatic! Finally! After all the blood an tear; Aileta was here! On Earth! With him!

He approached the scanner excited. She was actually here! He couldn't believe it! All his hard work finally paid off!

**Hiss!**

Aileta was just as excited! The instant the scanner door opened she ran out and hugged Jeremy! Finally, she could touch him! Finally-

**THUMP!**

Wait why was Jeremy fainting!? And bleeding!?

**THUMP! THUMP!**

"What's happening to the guys!?" Shouted a now panicky Aileta as Ulrich and Odd also collapsed. "Is it another Xana attack!?" She asks Yumi frightened.

Yumi just shakes her head in annoyance as Jim puts a coat over the naked Aileta.

The guys meanwhile, Continue to sport goofy grins while their noses bleed out...

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

**A story suggestion by "guest"**

**Also don't forget to give a shout out to my mom's birthday story on my page!**

**AN: I know it says "in-progress" but really I just don't like boxing myself into a corner. For now this is more of a one-shot that I might continue one day...but probably won't. **

**But, hey. Feel free to use whatever elements you want from this, if you want! Or maybe give me ideas?**

**Love me, flame me, review me**


End file.
